mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tengu
thumb|Tengu y monje budista, por Kawanabe Kyōsai. El tengu lleva la capa y el fajín de un seguidor de Shugendō.Los tengu (天狗, "perro celestial") son un tipo de criatura legendaria encontrada en la religión popular japonesa y también considerados un tipo de dios shinto (kami) u yokai. Aunque deben su nombre al demonio perruno chino (Tiangou), originalmente se creía que tomaba la forma de aves de presa, siendo tradicionalmente representado con características humanas y de aves. Los primeros tengus se mostraban con picos, siendo un rasgo que a veces se humanizaba como una nariz anormalmente larga, que sigue siendo su rasgo identificativo en la imaginación popular. El budismo los consideró durante mucho tiempo como demonios disruptivos y heraldos de la guerra. Sin embargo, su imagen se suavizó gradualmente hasta unos protectores, aunque aún peligrosos, espíritus de las montañas y los bosques. Los tengu se asocian con la práctica ascética conocida como Shugendō, y se les suele representar con el vestido distintivo de sus seguidores, los yamabushi. Imagen thumb|Máscara de tengu El tengu aparece en el arte en multitud de formas, pero normalmente tiende a estar entre el gran ave monstruosa y la criatura completamente antropomorfizada, normalmente con la cara roja y una nariz inusualmente grande o larga. Las primeras representaciones los muestran como criaturas similares a cometas que pueden tomar forma humana, a veces manteniendo las alas, cabeza o pico. La larga nariz del tengu parece haber sido concebida en el siglo XIV, posiblemente como humanización del pico original.de Visser, M. W. (1908). "The Tengu". Transactions of the Asiatic Society of Japan (Z. P. Maruya & Co.) 36 (2): 25–99.. The kite referred to here is tobi or tonbi (鳶), the Japanese black-eared kite (Milvus migrans lineatus). Sus largas narices los alían con la deidad shinto Sarutahiko, que es descrito en el texto histórico, Nihon Shoki, con una proboscis similar de siete palmos de longitud. En los festivales de los pueblos, se suelen mostrar a ambas figuras con máscaras con narices fálicas y rojas.Moriarty p. 109. See also: [http://blog.hix05.com/blog/2006/11/post_35.html Japanese language blog post on tengu and Sarutahiko]. Algunas de las primeras representaciones de los tengu aparecen en pergaminos pictóricos japoneses, como el Tenguzōshi Emaki (天狗草子絵巻?), pintado en torno a 1296, que parodia los sacerdotes de alto rango dándoles los picos agüileños de los demonios tengu.Fister p. 105. See images from this scroll here and here. Los tengu suelen ser mostrados tomando la forma de algún tipo de sacerdote. Comenzando en el siglo XIII, los tengu terminaron asociandose en particular con los yamabushi, unos ascetas de las montañas que practicaban el Shugendō.de Visser, M. W. (1908). "The Tengu". Transactions of the Asiatic Society of Japan (Z. P. Maruya & Co.) 36 (2): 25–99. La asociación comenzó a aparecer en el arte japonés, en el que los tengu empezaron a aparecer con el traje típico de los yamabushi, que incluye una pequeña capa negra (頭襟 tokin) y una fajín emborlado (結袈裟 yuigesa).Fister, p. 103. For images of the yamabushi's costume look here. Debido a su estética sacerdotal, suelen mostrarse portando el Shakujo, un bastón distintivo usado por los monjes budistas. Los tengu suelen ser representado sosteniendo un ha-uchiwa mágico (羽団扇 "abanico de plumas"), un abanico hecho de plumas. En las leyendas populares, estos abanicos tienen la capacidad de aumentar o reducir la nariz de una persona, pero normalmente se les atribuye el poder de crear fuertes vientos. Otros accesorios extraños que pueden ser asociados con los tengu, como el tengu-geta, una sandalia geta con solo diente alto.Mizuki, Shigeru (2001). Mizuki Shigeru No Nihon Yōkai Meguri. Japan: JTB. pp. 122–123. ISBN 4-533-03956-1. Orígenes thumb|Tengu como un monstruo-cometa en el Gazu Hyakki Yakō de Toriyama Sekien El término tengu y todos los caracteres usados para escribirlos fueron tomados del fiero demonio del folclore chino tiāngoǔ. La literatura china le da distintas descripciones, pero suele ser un fiero monstruo perruno antropófago que recuerda una estrella fugaz o una cometa. Hace el ruido de un trueno y trae la guerra allá donde caiga. Un relato del Shù Yì Jì (述異記, "Una colección de historias extrañas"), escrito en 1791, describe al perruno tiāngoǔ con un afilado pico y postura erguida, aunque normalmente el tiāngoǔ tiene poco parecido con su equivalente japonés. El 23º capítulo del Nihon Shoki, escrito en 720, se considera que tiene la primera mención del tengu en Japón. En este relato, aparece una gran estrella fugaz y es identificada pro un sacerdote budista como un "perro celestial", y al igual que el tiāngoǔ en China, la estrella precede una sublevación militar. Aunque se usa el caracter chino para tengu en el texto, acompañado del carácter furigana fonético que indica que se lee como amatsukitsune (zorro celestial). M.W. de Visser especuló que el tengu japonés primitivo pudo representar un conglomerado de dos espíritus chinos: el tiāngoǔ y los espíritus zorro llamado huli jing. thumb|Kobayakawa Takakage debatiendo con el tengu del monte Hiko, por Tsukioka Yoshitoshi. La nariz del tengu protruye lo suficiente para diferenciarlo de un yamabushi ordinario. No está claro cómo pasó el tengu de ser un perro-meteoro a un hombre-pájaro. Algunos eruditos japoneses han apoyado la teoría de que la imagen del tengu deriva del garuda hindú, que fue pluralizado en las escrituras budistas como una de las razas principales de no humanos. Como el tengu, el garuda se suele representar de forma antropomórfica con alas y pico de ave. El nombre tengu parece estar escrito en el lugar del garuda en un sutra japonés llamado Emmyō Jizō-kyō (延命地蔵経), pero posiblemente fuera escrito en el periodo Edo, mucho después de establecerse esa imagen. Al menos una historia antigua en el Konjaku Monogatari describe al tengu llevándose un dragón, que recuerda la disputa de los garuda y las serpientes naga. Sin embargo, el comportamiento original del tengu difiere del de garuda, que es generalmente amistoso hacia el budismo. De Visser especuló que el tengu pudo descender del antiguo ave-demonio shinto que se sincretizó con el garuda y el tiāngoǔ cuando el budismo llegó a Japón. Sin embargo, hay pocas pruebas para apoyar esta idea. Una versión posterior del Kujiji, un antiguo texto histórico japones, escribe el nombre de Amanozako, una deidad femenina monstruosa nacida cuando Susanoo vomitó toda su ferocidad, con los caracteres que significan deidad tengu (天狗神). El libro describe a Amanozako como una criatura furiosa capaz de volar, con el cuerpo de un humano, la cabeza de una bestia, nariz, orejas y dientes largos y que puede masticar las espadas. El libro del siglo XVIII llamado Tengu Meigikō (天狗名義考) sugiere que esta diosa pudo ser la verdadera predecesora del tengu, pero la fecha y autenticidad del Kujiki, y de esta edición en particular, aún se discute. Espíritus malvados y fantasmas furiosos thumb|Iga no Tsubone se enfrenta al espíritu atormentado de Sasaki no Kiyotaka, por Yoshitoshi. El fantasma de Sasaki aparece con las alas y garras de un tengu. El Konjaku Monogatari, una colección de historias publicadas a finales del periodo Heian, contiene algunas de las primeras historias de tengu, ya caracterizados como se les conocerían en los siguientes siglos. Estos tengu son opositores problemáticos del budismo, que engañan a los piadosos con falsas imágenes de Buda, se llevan a los monjes y los sueltan en lugares remotos, poseen a mujeres en un intento de seducir a hombres consagrados a la fe, roban templos y a dotan a sus adoradores de poderes impuros. A veces se disfrazan de sacerdotes o monjas, pero su verdadera forma parece la de un cometa. En torno a los siglos XII y XIII, los relatos del tengu seguían contando los problemas que causaban al mundo. Ahora se habían establecido como fantasmas de sacerdotes herejes, enojados o vanidosos que habían caído en el "reino tengu" (天狗道, tengudō). Empezaron a poseer gente, especialmente mujeres y niñas, y hablar a través de sus bocas (kitsunetsuki). Siendo aún enemigos del budismo, los demonios fijaron su atención en la familia real. El Kojidan cuenta de una Emperatriz que fue poseía, y el Ōkagami informa que el Emperador Sanjō fue cegado por un tengu, fantasma de un sacerdote que deseaba el trono.de Visser, pp. 45-47. Este tengu-fantasma finalmente apareció y admitió estar montando sobre la espalda del emperador clavando sus garras en sus ojos. Un tengu notorio del siglo XII era el propio fantasma de un emperador. El Hōgen Monogatari cuenta la historia del Emperador Sutoku, que fue obligado por su padre a abandonar el trono. Cuando alzó la rebelión de Högen para recuperar el país del Emperador Go-Shirakawa, fue derrotado y exiliado a la provincia Sanuki de Shikoku. Según la leyenda, murió atormentado, habiendo jurado que aterrorizará el país como un gran demonio, convirtiéndose así en el terrible tengu con largas uñas y ojos como una cometa. En historias del siglo XIII, los tengu comenzaron a secuestras a chicos jóvenes así como los sacerdotes en los que siempre se habían centrado. Los niños solían ser devueltos, mientras los sacerdotes solían ser encontrados atados en las copas de los árboles u otros lugares altos. Sin embargo, todas las víctimas de los tengu volverían en un estado cercano a la muerte o la locura, a veces tras ser engañados para comer heces de animales. Los tengu de este periodo se consideraban como los fantasmas de los arrogantes, haciendo que la criatura se asociara con la vanidad y el orgullo. En la actualidad, la expresión tengu ni naru, literalmente, "convertirse en un tengu", aún se usa para describir a una persona engreída. Demonios grandes y pequeños thumb|Tengu cuervo de finales del periodo Edo En el Genpei Jōsuiki, escrito a finales del periodo Kamakura, un dios se le aparece a Go-Shirakawa, y le da un detallado informe de fantasmas tengu. Dice que caen en el camino tengu porque, como budistas, no pueden ir al infierno, aunque la gente con malos principios tampoco puede ir al Cielo. Describe la apariencia de diferentes tipos de tengu: los fantasmas de sacerdotes, monjas, hombres ordinarios, y mujeres ordinarias, todos cuyos poseían un excesivo orgullo en vida. El dios introduce la noción de que no todos los tengu son iguales; los hombres con conocimientos se convierten en daitengu (大天狗, tengu mayor), pero los ignorantes se convierten en kotengu (小天狗, tengu menor). El filósofo Hayashi Razan enumera los mayores daitengu como Sōjōbō de Kurama, Tarōbō de Atago, y Jirōbō de Hira. Los demonios de Kurama y Atago son de los tengu más famosos. Una sección del Tengu Meigikō, luego citado por Inoue Enryō, enumera los daitengu en este orden: *Sōjōbō (僧正坊) del monte Kurama *Tarōbō (太郎坊) del monte Atago *Jirōbō (二郎坊) de las montañas Hira *Sanjakubō (三尺坊) del monte Akiba *Ryūhōbō (笠鋒坊) del monte Kōmyō *Buzenbō (豊前坊) del monte Hiko *Hōkibō (伯耆坊) de (la montaña) Daisen *Myōgibō (妙義坊) del monte Ueno (Parque Ueno) *Sankibō (三鬼坊) de Itsukushima *Zenkibō (前鬼坊) del monte Ōmine *Kōtenbō (高天坊) de Katsuragi *Tsukuba-hōin (筑波法印) de la pronvincia de Hitachi *Daranibō (陀羅尼坊) del monte Fuji *Naigubu (内供奉) del monte Takao *Sagamibō (相模坊) de Shiramine *Saburō (三郎) del monte Iizuna *Ajari (阿闍梨) de la provincia de Higode Visser, p. 82; la mayoría de los kanji y algunas correcciones en los nombres obtenidas de aquí. thumb|Akiba Sanjakubō Daigongen cerca del portal del templo Hase (Hasedera), prefectura de Nara Los daitengu suelen ser representados más parecidos a los humanos que sus subordinados, y debido a sus largas narices, pueden ser llamados hanatakatengu (鼻高天狗, tengu nariz-alta). Por el contrario, los kotengu se muestran más parecidos a las aves- A veces son llamados Karasu-Tengu (烏天狗, tengu cuervo), o koppa-''' o '''konoha-tengu (木葉天狗, 木の葉天狗 tengu hoja). Inoue Enryō describió dos tipos de tengu en su Tenguron: el gran daitengu, y el pequeño konoha-tengu con características de a ve que vive en los cedros japoneses (Cryptomeria). En el libro de 1746, se les llama Shokoju Rijin Dan (諸国里人談), apareciendo los konoha-tengu como criaturas aviformes con alas de dos metros de envergadura que se veían cazando peces en el río Ōi, aunque este nombre aparece raras veces en la literatura.de Visser, p. 84; Mizuki 2003, p. 70. El término konoha-tengu suele ser mencionado en textos no japoneses como sinónimo de daitengu, pero parece ser un error muy típico que no es corroborado por fuentes japonesas. A veces hay las criaturas que no encajaban la imagen clásica del ave o yamabushi y son llamadas tengu. Por ejemplo, el tengu disfrazado de espíritu de los bosques puede llamarse guhin (escrito ocasionalmente kuhin) (狗賓 , invitados perro), pero esta palabra también puede referirse al tengu con bocas caninas u otras características. Las gente de la prefectura Kōchi en Shikoku creen en una criatura llamada shibaten o shibatengu (シバテン, 芝天狗, tengu de jardín), pero este es un niño pequeño que ama el sumo y a veces habita en el agua, siendo considerado uno de los muchos tipos de kappa.Mizuki, Shigeru (2003). Mujara 1: Kantō, Hokkaidō, Okinawa-hen. Japan: Soft Garage. ISBN 4-86133-004-1. Otro tengu que habita en el agua es el kawatengu (川天狗, tengu de río) del Área del Gran Tokio. Esta criatura casi nunca se ve, pero se cree que crea extrañas bolas de fuego y era una molestia para los pescadores. Espíritus protectores y deidades thumb|Tengu mikoshi (Santuario portatil) de la ciudad de Beppu, prefectura de Ōita, en Kyūshū. El Shasekishū, un libro de parábolas budistas del periodo Kamakura, hace la distinción entre los buenos y malos tengu. El libro explica que los primeros comandan a los segundos, siendo protectores, no oponentes, del budismo - aunque el pecado del orgullo o ambición les hizo caer en el camino demoníaco, siguen siendo las personas buenas respetuosas con el dharma ("orden natural") que eran mientras vivían. La imagen desagradable del tengu siguió degradándose hasta el siglo XVII. Entonces algunas historias lo presentaban mucho menos maliciosos, protegiendo y bendiciendo las instituciones budistas en vez de amenazarlas o prenderles fuego. Según la leyenda del Kaidan Toshiotoko (怪談登志男) del siglo XVIII, un tengu tomó la forma de un yamabushi y sirvió fielmente al abad del monasterio Zen hasta que este descubrió su verdadera forma. Las alas del tengu y su gran nariz reaparecen. El tengu pide una perla de sabiduría de su maestro y se va, pero continúa, sin ser visto, proporcionando ayuda milagrosa al monasterio. thumb|Izuna Gongen surgiendo indirectamente del monte Izuna En los siglos XVIII y XIX, el tengu fue temido como protectores vigilantes de ciertos bosques. En la colección de historias extrañas de 1764, Sanshu Kidan (三州奇談), una leyenda habla de un hombre que vaga en un profundo valle recogiendo hojas, solo para encontrarse de repente con una fuerte tormenta de granizo. Luego un grupo de paisanos le dicen que estaba en el valle donde vivía el guhin, y que cualquiera que se llevara una sola hoja de aquel lugar moriría. En el Sōzan Chomon Kishū (想山著聞奇集), escrito en 1849, el autor describe las costumbres de los leñadores de la provincia de Mino, que usaban cierto tipo de tarta de arroz llamada Kuhin-mochi para aplacar al tengu, que de otra manera haría todo tipo de travesuras. En otras provincias, los leñadores y cazadores ofrecían un tipo de pescado llamado okoze al tengu a cambio de un buen día de trabajo.de Visser, pp. 76-79. El pez okoze es conocido como Anema inerme. La gente de la prefectura de Ishikawa creía hasta hace poco que el tengu detestaban la caballa, usando este pescado como amuleto contra los secuestros y apariciones de espíritus malignos.Textos populares citados en la base de datos Kaii*Yōkai Denshō Database: * Ueda Eikichi, 1937: http://www.nichibun.ac.jp/YoukaiCard/0510001.shtml, http://www.nichibun.ac.jp/YoukaiCard/0510002.shtml * Ogura Manabu, 1972: http://www.nichibun.ac.jp/YoukaiCard/2470027.shtml, http://www.nichibun.ac.jp/YoukaiCard/2470011.shtml * Chūō Daigaku Minzoku Kenkyūkai (Chuo University Folklore Research Society), 1986: http://www.nichibun.ac.jp/YoukaiCard/1070360.shtml Los tengu son adorados como un kami (dioses o espíritus respetados) en varios cultos religiosos japoneses. Por ejemplo, en tengu Saburō de Izuna es adorado en esa montaña y en otros lugares como Izuna Gongen (飯綱権現, encarnación de Izuna), una de las principales deidades del culto Shungen Izuna, que tiene lazos con la brujería zorro y el Dakini del budismo tántrico. Izuna Gongen es representado como una figura alada con pico, con serpientes enroscadas en sus miembros, rodeado por un halo de llamas, montando sobre la espalda de un zorro y blandiendo una espada. Los adoradores de tengu en otras montañas sagradas han adoptado imágenes similares para sus deidades, como Sanjakubō (三尺坊) o Akiba Gongen (秋葉権現) de Akiba y Dōryō Gongen (道了権現) del templo Saijō-ji en Odawara.de Visser (Fox and Badger) p. 107–109. Ver también: Encyclopedia of Shinto: Izuna Gongen y Encyclopedia of Shinto: Akiha Shinkō, y Saijoji, a.k.a. Doryo-son. En leyendas populares thumb|El héroe popular Kintaro molesta un nido de tengu Los tengu aparecen frecuentemente en leyendas transmitidas oralmente y recolectada por los folcloristas japoneses. Todas estas historias suelen ser humorísticas y muestran a los tengu como criaturas ridículas que son fáciles de engañar o confundir por los humanos. Algunas leyendas populares típicas en las que aparecen los tengu son: *"La capa mágica del tengu" (天狗の隠れみの Tengu no Kakuremino): un chico mira a través de una pieza típica de bambú y finge ver lugares distantes. Un tengu, sobrecogido por la curiosidad, le ofrece cambiárselo por su capa mágica de paja que hace invisible a quien la lleva. Habiendo engañado al tengu, el chico continúa sus travesuras mientras lleva la capa. Otra versión habla de un anciano feo que engaña a un tengu para que le de la capa mágica y causa el caos entre los aldeanos. La historia termina con el tengu recuperando la capa a través de un juego de acertijos y castiga al hombre convirtiéndolo en lobo.Seki, Keigo (1966). "Types of Japanese Folktales". Asian Folklore Studies (Asian Folklore Studies, Nanzan University.) 25: 1–220. doi:10.2307/1177478. JSTOR 1177478.. Versión Online here. *"El bulto eliminado del viejo" (瘤取り爺さん Kobu-tori Jiisan): un anciano tiene un bulto o tumor en su cara. En las montañas se encuentra a una banda de tengu divirtiéndose y se une a su baile. Muestra tanto agradecimiento que los tengu le piden que se una la siguiente noche, ofreciéndole un regalo. Además, le quitarán el bulto de su cara, pensando que volverá y podrá unirse a ellos la noche siguiente. Un vecino grosero, que también tenía un bulto, oye la buena noticia del anciano e intenta repetirlo y robarle el regalo. Sin embargo, los tengu le dan el primer bulto además del propio, ya que están molestos por lo mal que baila y porque además intentó robar el regalo.Versión Online here. En esta historia, el oni suele tomar el lugar del tengu. *"El abanico del tengu" (天狗の羽団扇 Tengu no Hauchiwa): un sinverguenza obtiene el abanico mágico del tengu, que puede reducir o aumentar narices. Lo usa en secreto para aumentar la nariz de la hija de un hombre rico, y luego lo reduce a cambio de la mano de esta en matrimonio. Luego se abanica accidentalmente mientras duerme, haciendo que su nariz llegue al cielo, siendo una dolorosa desgracia para él.thumb|Yamabushi Tengu (山伏天狗) *"La calabaza del tengu" (天狗の瓢箪 "Tengu no Hyōtan"): un tahur conoce a un tengu, que le pregunta qué es lo que más le asusta. El tahur miente, afirmando que le aterra el oro o mochi. El tengu responde sinceramente que está asustado de un tipo de planta u otro tipo de objeto mundano. El tengu, pensando que está usando un truco cruel, hace que le caiga dinero o tartas de arroz al tahur. Este se encuentra maravillado y procede a asustar al tengu con lo que más teme. Entonces el tahur obtiene la calabaza mágica del tengu (u otro objeto preciado) que dejó atrás.Versión online here. *"El tengu y el leñador": un tengu molesta a un leñador, mostrando sus habilidades sobrenaturales adivinando lo que piensa el hombre. El leñador agita su hacha y una astilla de madera golpea al tengu en su nariz. El tengu huye asustado, exclamando que los humanos son criaturas peligrosas que hacen cosas sin pensar en los demás. Artes marciales thumb|Ushiwaka-maru entrenando con el tengu del monte Kurama, por Kunitsuna Utagawa. Es un tema muy común en el ukiyo-e. Durante el siglo XIV, los tengu comenzaron a dar problemas más allá del mundo clerical budista, y como sus ominosos ancestros los tiāngoǔ, los tengus se asociaron con la guerra. Las leyendas les atribuyeron un gran conocimiento en el arte del combate especializado. Su reputación parece originarse en una leyenda en torno al famoso guerrero Minamoto no Yoshitsune. Cuando Yoshitsune era un joven de nombre Ushiwaka-maru, su padre, Yoshitomo, fue asesinado por el clan Taira. Taira no Kiyomori, líder de los Taira, permitió sobrevivir al chico en el exilio en el templo del monte Kurama, donde se convertiría en un monje. Pero un día, en el valle Sōjō-ga-dani, Ushiwaka se encontró con el tengu de la montaña Sōjōbō. Este espíritu le enseñó el arte de la espada para que pudiera vengarse de los Taira. thumb|Tengu cuervo (karasu-tengu) supervisando una competición de tiro con arco. Impreso en Yōkyu hidensho (Tradición secreta del pequeño arco) 1687 Originalmente las acciones de este tengu se mostraban como otro intento de los demonios de traer caos y guerra al mundo, pero conforme la fama de Yoshitsune como guerrero legendario creía, su monstruoso maestro fue siendo mostrado de forma mucho más simpática y honorable. En una de las interpretaciones más famosas de la historia, la obra Noh, Kurama Tengu, Ushiwaka es la única persona que no se rechaza la visión de un extraño yamabushi. Por lo tanto, Sōjōbō se hace amigo del chico y le enseña en agradecimiento.Esbozado en japonés here. Para otro ejemplo, ver el pergamino pictórico Tengu no Dairi here, en la que el tengu del monte Kurama trabaja con Buda (Que una vez fue el padre de Yoshitsune) para derrocar al clan Taira. Esto indica que el tengu está implicado en una causa justa en vez de un acto de maldad. Dos historias del siglo XIX continúan este tema: En el Sōzan Chomon Kishū, un tengu se lleva a un chico y se lleva tres años con la criatura. Vuelve a su hogar con una pistola mágica que nunca falla. Una historia de la provincia de Inaba, relacionada con Inoue Enryō, habla de una chica con poca habilidad manual que es poseída repentinamente por un tengu. El espíritu desea reavivar las decadentes artes de la esgrima en el mundo. Pronto aparece un joven samurai a quien se le había aparecido el joven en sueños, y la chica poseía le enseña como una espadachina experta. Algunos rumores en torno a los ninjas indican que también eran comandados por los tengu. thumb|200px Referencias Categoría:Yōkai Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Dioses japoneses